Hearts of Copper
by Yzarra Bizzarra
Summary: A collection of AOGG one-shots. I'm not good at modern au's so there wont be any of those.
1. Heart of Copper

**Huge props to @avocado1322 and @DesRaven who accidentally helped me come up with this story!**

 **Also, this is when Anne is about 15 so after the boating incident and about four years after the carrot incident.**

School was almost over and Mr. Phillips was still rambling on about history

Anne liked history, she found the stories interesting, but Mr. Phillips had a way of making it bland and repetitive

Anne looked over at Diana who was also slouching down, utterly bored, and then switched to looking at Ruby who was anything but bored

Ruby was fascinated, enchanted even, but not by Mr. Phillips.

She was looking over at Gilbert with giant eyes, stopping every now and then to draw on her slate

Anne looked up a bit, slouching no longer, and saw Ruby drawing hearts around her and Gilbert's name

She smiled and shook her head at her silly little friend, Ruby was like a puppy looking at a piece of meat, practically drooling

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After the class was excused for lunch break, Anne made her way over to Ruby who had already erased her slate and was talking to the other girls

"You're completely finished drooling over idiotic boys, huh?" Anne said teasingly

Ruby blushed, "Well, I can't just stop drooling over Gilbert, he's too handsome!"

"So tell him!" Diana said as if it were the most simple thing in the world

Ruby looked shocked at Diana, "How could I? I could never look into his eyes and tell him that I fancy him, I can't even tell him to have a good day!"

"Write a letter anonymously?" Anne suggested quietly

Ruby smiled brightly, "That's perfect!" but her smile soon turned to a giant pout, "Or _would_ be, rather, if I could write well! This is horrid!"

Josie smirked and looked at Anne innocently, "Anne could write it since she's such an _amazing_ writer.", Josie was still upset that Anne had beat her in the spelling bee and then had Charlie complement her, Josie didn't like Charlie Sloane, he was much too annoying and his eyes looked as if they would pop out any minute, but she thought that he liked her and had been bragging to Diana for the entire week

Anne shook her head uncomfortably, "I would rather not, it should have your words in it, not mine."

Ruby her pout extra dramatic and took a small step closer to Anne, "Oh _please_?"

Josie rolled her eyes, "She won't because she likes Gilbert and wants him all for herself."

Anne gasped, "That's preposterous!"

Ruby then started crying

"So write the letter."

Anne crossed her arms, "I will, then!"

Ruby stopped crying and hugged Anne tightly, "Thank you so much, remember to keep it anonymous!"

Anne then realised what she had just agreed to do, she had just agreed to writing a love-letter to her sworn enemy, Gilbert Blythe.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anne looked out her bedroom window with a melancholy sigh, wishing she could be outside talking with the trees, or possibly the girls, instead of in her bedroom writing a love-letter to Gilbert Blythe, but she couldn't, she had promised to give Ruby the letter by tomorrow and therefore had to finish it today.

She didn't truly hate Gilbert Blythe, she had forgiven him after he saved her life at the pond, but she still didn't love him!

Anne looked down at her empty sheet, what could she possibly write about Gilbert that was flattering?

"I must think like Ruby does," Anne said to herself, "that is the only way to make this letter will sound real."

After what seemed like years of writing, Anne finally finished her letter to Gilbert.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

 _Dearest Gilbert,_

 _I have loved you since the day I saw you, you've enchanted me to a point of no return, lucky for me, I'm not planning on returning._

 _Your hazel eyes sparkle like a cozy winter day bundled up next to a fireplace, hopefully with you by my side. Your chocolatey hair looks simply pulchritudinous when you leave it unbrushed as your natural curls look like something a fairy made._

 _Your intellect is also something I think is very attractive, you always look so handsome standing up during the spelling bees._

 _I'm not sure if you've noticed me as much I've noticed you but I just couldn't hold in my love for you anymore!_

 _As much as I would love for us to ride off into the night together, perhaps on a dashing white horse, I can't seem to gather the courage to tell you or to even write my name on this paper in the fear that you'll reject me._

 _So for now I shall stay,_

 _Anonymous_

Anne looked at her letter proudly, it felt real and Gilbert would certainly believe it.

She looked out of her now dark window and lay herself down in bed, blowing out her candle

O-0-O-o-O-o-O

Anne had begged to walk to school early that day, she had planned with Ruby to meet up with her early so that they could safely place the letter without being caught

"Are you sure I can do this, what if he doesn't like it?" Ruby asked anxiously

Anne dramatically gasped, "Not like my letter, how?"

Ruby smiled slightly, "I'm sure your letter is great, I'm just not sure that he'll like _me_."

"It's better to know now than never, if he doesn't then you can move on to someone else." Anne replied with a shrug

Ruby looked up hopefully, "I hope he does but I _suppose_ Moody Spurgeon looks nice as well, he has awfully adorable eyes."

Anne smiled, "See, you don't have to worry!"

Ruby took a deep breath and walked into the class, placing the letter.

A few minutes later 0nce almost the entire classroom was filled Gilbert walked in

He almost immediately noticed the letter in his desk, picking it up and slowly blushing at the contents.

Ruby looked at Anne with an excited smile, "I think he liked it, thank you, Anne!"

Anne nodded humbly with a faint smile, "No problem."

After school was over, Anne and Ruby had decided to sit together and talk

Gilbert walked up to them with a slightly nervous expression and sat down in front of them both, "Hello."

Ruby beamed at him, "Hello!"

Anne simply nodded, "Gilbert."

He then pulled out a letter out of his pocket, the letter, "I just wanted to make sure this is true."

Anne smiled brightly, happy that her letter worked, "It is!"

Gilbert smiled wider than he even had before, "I never thought you could love me back, I've loved you ever since the day you smashed a slate over my head!"

Anne jumped up, _Me?_ It's Ruby who wrote the letter!"

Ruby started crying

"Ruby? I was certain it was you, Anne! It sounded like something you would write and it's your handwriting and it even smells like you!"

"She wrote it for me!" Ruby cried through her tears

Gilbert's face turned as red as Anne's hair

Ruby then ran away

"You bastard!" Anne yelled furiously, "Ruby was so happy!"

"It was an honest mistake!" Gilbert stuttered

Anne then took off, running to Ruby's house,

Gilbert soon ran after her

Anne, panting, sat down next to Ruby who was glumly sitting with her face buried in her knees

"Gilbert is a numbskull," She angrily said in between breaths. "And I'm sorry."

"Gilbert's not a numbskull, he's perfect, but I hate him! But I love him!" Ruby pouted

Anne let out a deep sigh, "I don't understand how you like him, he's always showing off in class-"

"You do that too." Ruby interrupted

"Perhaps, but _I'm_ actually intelligent." Anne said competitively

Ruby blushed and smiled "Oh Gilbert is _very_ intelligent, and handsome too! I could talk about how incredible he is for hours upon hours!"

Anne groaned, "Please don't."

Just then Anne felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Gilbert waiting awkwardly behind her,

"What do you want?" Anne angrily questioned

Ruby looked up shyly, "Have you changed your mind about liking Anne instead of me?"

Gilbert smirked teasingly, "I'm afraid not, what about you, Anne?"

"You're a dunce, Gilbert." Anne responded angrily

Gilbert grabbed his chest dramatically as if he were in extreme pain, "Ouch!"

Anne held back a smile, "I'm leaving." She said angrily

"So am I" Gilbert said, following her

Anne rolled her eyes, "Well in that case, I'm staying."

"Me too." Gilbert responded

"Stop following me, you deerstalker!" Anne yelled as she ran away

Gilbert sighed and ran after her

Gilbert knew exactly where Anne would be,

He ran past the school, going into a clear-spot in the forest

The forest was extremely empty, at first glance there seemed to be no one there

There were a few daisies playfully popping out of the slightly yellow grass-filled ground but other than that no flowers seemed to be in this area

And at the far left corner there was a bushy tree, much more bushy than the rest

Gilbert gently sauntered over to the tree and shook it a couple times, "Anne?"

No one replied,

"I know you're up there!"

The forest stayed silent

Gilbert shook his head and climbed up the tree, sitting across from Anne who was staring at him coldly

"I'm really sorry, you would not believe how embarrassed I am right now, Anne."

Anne sighed, "I suppose that it would be polite of me to accept your apology, you did run after me and climb up a tree."

Anne reached out her hand, "Truce?"

Gilbert grabbed her hand with a smirk, "I was hoping for a little more than a tired old truce."

Anne raised her auburn brow, "like what?"

Gilbert blushed, "Like perhaps we could start…"

"Start?"

"Courting?" Gilbert suggested

Anne looked at her feet, "But Ruby loves you dearly, how could I?"

Gilbert held onto her hand tighter, "But if I don't love her she won't get her happy ending with me either way, what's the point of us not taking a go at it?"

Anne looked up but then quickly looked back down at her feet, "I wouldn't know how to court, I've only read about it in books."

Gilbert smiled at her, "Just act as you always would, act as you want."

Anne shook her head, "There are certain things people courting are expected to do like" Anne stopped to look up at him, "Kiss." She said quietly, "You know how to already but I have never kissed anyone!"

Gilbert chuckled a bit, "Neither have I, although I have seen people kiss."

"Never?"

Gilbert shook his head, "People have offered but I've never been interested in anyone before you."

"I don't know how to kiss." Anne repeated quietly

Gilbert leaned in to push her coppery hair out of her face, cupping her almost scarlet cheek for a moment before dragging it back down to her hand, "I think you know, Anne."

Anne got a little choked up but tried to sound normal, "And what if I don't?" She asked, leaning in even more

"I might just have to show you." he said teasingly, leaning in until there were only about two inches between them,

Anne changed that to one, "Please do demonstrate."

And soon enough there were no inches between them

Ruby ran over to the tree, she was very late as Anne and Gilbert were both fast runners

Not fast enough, however,

Ruby had reached the tree at the part where Anne started talking about kissing, she listened in from there on

Ruby was infuriated at first, hitting trees nearby, but then turned sad, lightly crying under the tree

Anne pulled away once she heard light crying, neither of them noticing the sound of trees being assaulted, "Ruby?" She called out with fear

"Yes, why don't you and Gilbert come down?" Ruby responded

Anne looked nervously into Gilbert's eyes, Gilbert's only response being a quick head nod and squeezing her hand

They both climbed down cautiously,

"How could you do that to me? I trusted you, Anne!"

Anne looked down at her feet with a guilty expression "I-uh."

Gilbert spoke up, "I like Anne, Ruby, and I asked her to court, she tried to say no for you but I convinced her to do otherwise, if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

After a moment of silence Anne spoke shakily, "Why aren't you crying anymore?"

Ruby smirked, "I like Moody now."

Anne rolled her eyes, "Already?"

Ruby nodded, "I'm going to go home, why don't you two talk?"

"Why don't we?" Anne said, turning to Gilbert

Gilbert gave a boyish smile but his face soon turned serious, "We are at the right age, Anne, but would Matthew and Marilla approve?"

Anne raised her auburn brow, "Matthew and Marilla love you!"

"Well, that's awfully convenient." Gilbert said teasingly, "Lets go ask now!"

"Wait!" Anne said,

Gilbert turned around, "What?"

"You never asked me!"

"We just kissed and you said you loved me." Gilbert said, raising his brow

"But you never formally asked!" Anne pouted

Gilbert chuckled, "Anne-with-an-E Cordelia Shirley-Cuthbert, do you agree to court?"

Anne giggled, "Yes."

So they walked to the Cuthberts' house, asking for approval to court

And that was Gilbert's second "Yes" of the day

Before Gilbert left to go home, Anne stopped him on the doorstep, "Can you believe that this all started with a letter?"


	2. Nan

**This one, I'm afraid, will be a two-shot.**

 **This is also a collaboration with my Wattpad friend, Eloise.**

 **It's an AU of an AU made by another Wattpad friend in which Gilbert had a sister who died and Eloise and I were like "What if she didn't?" So with permission from the writer we made this.**

Anne skipped out of the classroom with Diana following behind her in a proper fashion, "Don't you think it's a lovely day, Diana?"

"It is quite sunny which is great for drying clothes, in the winter we have to do so indoors which takes much longer," Diana responded practically

"Why don't sit by my favorite tree, Diana?" Anne questioned, still excited from her first day at school

Diana raised her brow, "How can you have a favorite tree already? It's only your first day going to school."

Anne smiled, "I've seen this tree before, it's just breathtaking how the dark trunk curves down and the long leaves hang, giving you shade whilst still letting little peeks of sunshine through so that it isn't too dark."

Diana chuckled slightly at Anne's antics, the tree did look nice

They walked over and ducked in, expecting to be alone

But Anne tripped over something on her way in, perhaps she didn't notice a log was there last time she visited her tree friend?

But her friend didn't make light "Ouch" sounds

She lifted her head up to see a small girl with blushed cheeks the same color as the flower she was holding and nut-brown hair looking down at her

She was wearing a pulchritudinous light green dress that Anne noticed brought out the golden tints in her nut-brown eyes

Anne sat up, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to harm you in any way!" She gathered her skirts and sat next to the stunning girl, "You see, I thought that Diana and I were alone, these leaves cover anyone from seeing inside, and I just walked in excitedly. I'm very sorry if I did hurt you."

The girl smiled, "I'm fine, I suppose I should have heard you two coming and crossed my legs but I was awfully busy-well, more like distracted- looking at this daisy."

Anne tilted her head slightly in confusion, "Why is it pink?"

The girl giggled lightly, "I had it on the counter while mother and I were cooking and dropped a raspberry on it, it dyed the flower pink and I kept it because it looks nice."

Anne nodded, "I have to agree, the little dots on the flower from the raspberry make it look like a masterpiece!"

The girl smiled to herself, "You must be new, I haven't seen you before, my name is Nan."

"My name is similar! It's Anne-with an e, please do always spell it with an e, even just in your head. Ann without an e is such a dismal name and I would very much prefer if you always spelt Anne with an e." Anne said excitedly, "And this is my bosom friend, Diana, you probably already know her."

Diana nodded, "We've seen each other around, How is your father doing?"

Nan's face brightened, "He and my brother are scheduled to come back soon from Alberta, he's finally better!"

Diana smiled, "That's lovely, I'm glad."

Anne raised a brow, "What happened?"

Nan took on a solemn voice, "My father got a terrible cold, he went to Alberta three years ago to get cured, he wanted Gil, my brother, to stay home with my mother and I but Gilbert refused, he wanted to stay with father and help him. They thought it impossible for Father to recover but I always had hope and I was right!"

Anne smiled, "I'm glad to hear that!"

With a sigh, Nan picked up where she had left off, "Anyway, this story is not one we need dwell on, it really is far too tragical. What about your family? They've got to be lovely people to have raised someone such as you!"

Anne's heart sank, "I live with the Cuthberts." She replied faintly

Nan raised a brow, "They've been here for quite a while yet I've never seen you before."

Anne played with her fingers as she spoke: "Oh, the Cuthberts adopted me only a few weeks ago, I haven't been out much."

Noticing her friend's nervous behavior, Diana intervened, "Nan did you understand the geometry today? Anne will never admit it but she struggles and I wish I could help my dear bosom friend but I am afraid I am as lost as her!"

Nan chuckled, "No, sorry Diana. Gilbert was always the one who was good at math, and everything else really. I suppose I could ask him for help when he and Father come back."

Shooting a look of both gratitude and offense at her friend, Anne huffed, " Thank you for the offer Nan but I do believe a trip to the library will grant me all the wisdom I need to take on this new challenge."

With a smile, Diana gathered her books and stood up, looking down at her two friends, "Well girls it is getting rather late and Mother will have a fit if I am not home in time for tea. We ought to get going Anne. Would you like to walk home with us Nan? "

The two girls stood up, Anne linking arms with her bosom friend, offering the other to the nut-brown haired girl on her left. Her eyes shone with an unspoken question, a hint of hope hidden behind the excitement in her smile.

"It would be an honor and a privilege!"

Thus began the tradition. Every Wednesday after school, the three girls would reunite under their tree, which Anne had eloquently renamed The Widowed Willow

"I had imagined her as a beautiful maiden, who had tragically lost the love of her life. They had courted for years when finally he had asked for her hand in marriage, and they had been married less than a week when he drowned in the ocean nearby. Legend says she spent so long weeping at the edge of his tomb that she formed a river, connecting to the very place where he had died. One day, a nymph of nature took pity on her and turned her into a great magnificent tree. Her long, raven-black hair had turned into the dark strings of leaves we see today, shielding her tear-stained face from the outside world. It's both tragical and romantical." Anne said as they walked towards their beloved tree.

Today was Wednesday and the girls were lazily walking towards the place

Nan smiled, "True love always leads to wanting to be together forever, even if that means killing yourself, at least in books."

Diana held a slightly confused expression, "I don't think it would be very practical, I would never kill myself just because of a love. There are so many better things to do!"

Anne looked up to the sky with a dreamy frown, "Not without your true love."

Nan suddenly let out a joyous gasp, "Gilbert is coming to school tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Anne said with a smile, "I've always wanted siblings but I suppose that would be slightly impossible in my case."

Nan smiled, "It's a tad bit annoying, he lives to tease me."

"Compared to all the other boys, he is the smartest one though; and the nicest. Oh except for Charlie. Charlie is oh so nice, and quite handsome I might add!" rambled Diana

Anne smiled at her friend, "Smartest huh? Well, he hasn't met me yet. Your brother is going to have some competition this year. I suppose it would be fun to have an academic rival, I do hope he doesn't tease me though, I'm oh so homely and I have awful red hair and I have far too many freckles, he would surely have the opportunity to…"

"I don't see what you mean, Anne! You're really pretty! and, I promise if he says anything I'll- I'll scold him! He should know better than to be rude." Nan was slowly a shade of red as bright as her friend's vibrant hair.

Diana burst out laughing at the sight of Anne fidgeting with her hair, looking as nervous as ever, and Nan turning red from rage. Since Nan was slightly smaller than Anne, she looked liked a small, angry, radish.

Diana couldn't hold in the laughter.

She laughed and laughed in a way that would have made her mother simply livid but in that moment, she hadn't a care in the world.

Suddenly, Anne was laughing too, quickly followed by Nan. The three girls stood laughing in the middle of a dirt road of the forest. Anyone passing by would surely have thought they'd gone mad.

As the three laughed, the sky turned gray and a light rain began to pour. With a sharp

inhale, all three looked at each other with differing expressions.

Anne's eyes were filled with joy, a smile on her face.

Diana's eyes showed worry at her mother's reaction to her showing up soaked.

Nan's eyes were sad and reminiscent of the past.

"We need to get inside!" Diana yelled nervously

Nan looked at her friend's worried expression and, in a moment of courage, grabbed her two kindred spirits by the wrists and ran, saying nothing but "Mine is the closest."

Muddy shoes hit the floor one after another, soaking dresses clung to their legs, and splashes of mud danced around in the air surrounding the girls.

Anne was running ahead blindly, as she was the fastest but hadn't a clue where to go. As they ran, she felt a tug on her arm, pulling her left and across a large field.

"It's a shortcut!" yelled Nan.

By this time, the rain was pouring down in violent torrents, turning the earthy soil of the field into a swamp which was proving rather difficult to cross.

As they fought their way through the tall blades of grass, the small house came into view.

The only thing standing between the girls and a warm fire was a fence

They all looked at it strangely for a second until Nan broke the silence, "I suppose we should have gone the other way." She said awkwardly

Diana frowned, "How are we supposed to get through your fence without breaking it?"

Anne shook her head, "It's quite short, we can just jump over."

Diana's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Jump? That's preposterous and is breaking the rules of social etiquette in so many ways!"

Anne rolled her eyes, "So is dying of hypothermia!"

"I agree, we should simply jump over," Nan said more confidently than usual

Nan then easily jumped over the small, tan, fence.

Anne was about to follow when she saw the fear in Diana's eyes

She walked knelt down and looked at Diana sympathetically, "I'll help you up."

Diana shakily accepted Anne's help and made her way over the fence

Afterward, Anne easily jumped over the fence and they all walked towards the door

Nan opened it and charged towards the sofa, seeming to nearly tip it over.

Anne and Diana awkwardly stood at the doorway.

"We're awfully muddy, are you sure that it's alright to come in?" Diana asked politely

Nan giggled, "It's very alright, in fact, why don't you both borrow one of my dresses?"

Anne and Diana wiped off their shoes and walked in, following Nan to her bedroom

"Now I'm a fairly small girl so it may be short on you, Anne, and you might have to borrow my mother's Diana."

Both of the girls nodded and were handed dresses, being told to come to the living room once they were done getting as Nan planned on making tea.

After a few minutes, Anne was finally done.

She walked over to a mirror to look at her dress, it was the same green dress that she had first met Nan in.

Anne looked at her braids in the mirror and remembered what Nan had told her and Diana before the had left to change, "Undo your hair so that it dries faster."

Anne undid her braids and walked downstairs, still feeling cold

Everyone glanced at Anne as she walked down the stairs before returning to their conversation, Anne noticed Diana's neat, wine-red, dress with a clean collar. It suited her complexion beautifully.

But then Anne noticed a pair of hazel eyes that kept darting towards her. They were not Nan's. They were darker, deeper. like the night sky after a thunderstorm.

That must be Nan's brother. What did she say his name was? Pilbert?

No, Pilbert was a ridiculous name!

Gilbert, that was it!

He seemed interested in something.

His eyes sparkled as if he had spotted his favorite book in the library.

As if he had found what he had been looking for for so long.

"He's probably staring at my bright red hair, terrible manners!" Anne whispered to herself

She descended the staircase rather ungracefully as she kept trying to pull her, or Nan's, skirts lower as she looked quite scandalous at the moment

Once she got down, Gilbert stood up like a gentleman, "Gilbert, Pleasure to meet you."

Anne smiled, "Anne, with an e."

They both sat down.

"I made you tea, Anne," Nan said as she passed a teacup to Anne

Anne sipped her tea as she and the girls discussed schoolwork, Gilbert chipping in every now and then, until Nan decided they should head upstairs.

"Yes, Anne and Diana, you are staying here and I will not take no for an answer. It is still raining harshly and I wouldn't want to be the reason that you got sick and…" Nan's voice trailed off until she snapped back into her regular self, "You are both staying the night."

 **This one, I'm afraid, will have to be a two-shot. This is actually zzzzzzz**

Anne looked at Nan sadly, understanding the long pause and not wanting to further hurt Nan, "We can stay then, thank you for hospitality."

Nan's face lit up, "Oh, lovely! We'll have very much fun, you'll see!"


	3. Zombie Cordial

I'm afraid that this one is going to be a two-shot again, sorry!

 **It also might take a while to get the second part of Nan of Avonlea done as my collaborator for that two-shot and I are both procrastinators and have other stories to write as well (that sounded sassier than I meant it to).**

The cold air danced and the trees followed their lead, one raven flew above the little yellow house

On the other side of the window was a girl and her best friend, having a sleepover

Mackenzie was reading Jane Eyre silently when she heard screaming from outside, probably more party people that her parents were always hanging out with

She put down her book and made her way to the bed

"Eliza?" She whispered to her sleeping friend

Eliza didn't make a sound but instead rolled over, her alabaster hair traveling all over her face

Mackenzie sighed in relief, she was glad her parents didn't wake her friend

"God save us!" Mackenzie heard someone yell

The shrieks were starting to sound horrified

Mackenzie looked out her window, checking to see if her parents were in a K-hole again

She gasped and backed away from her window when she saw people made purely from flesh biting people

And then her parents, both had been turned into these strange creatures

"Eliza!" Mackenzie cried "Wake up!"

Eliza groggily sat up, "Whaaaaaat?"

"There are créatures , monsters, outside!"

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping before, just look out of the window!"

"If I look and see nothing, will you go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

Eliza rolled out of Mackenzie's bed and dragged her feet to the window, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles

Once she looked out the window her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Those are zombies, like from The Walking Dead, we need to leave!"

"Oh!" Mackenzie said, "I'd only read about them a while back, I suppose they fit that description but i'd imagined them differently, more green."

"Yeah yeah, lets go" Eliza said in a panic

"What do we do?" Mackenzie asked

"There's a boat in your neighbour's backyard, right?" Eliza asked

Mackenzie shook her head, "they put it away for summer."

"That's not good, since the outbreak happened here in Ottawa, we have to sail to somewhere else, somewhere outside of Ontario, somewhere small."

"We could take the little boat we made last year." Mackenzie suggested

"If we have to," Eliza said slowly, "It's so small and we won't be able to bring materials other than a tiny bit of food and water."

"That's all we need."

"Where to?" Eliza asked

"There's a ridiculously small town named Avonlea in PEI." Mackenzie replied quickly

"Great, lets go!" Eliza said, practically dragging Mackenzie

"We don't need a boat, there's a bridge."

"I can drive, my dad taught me, plus your car is automatic."

"But driving at 14 years is illegal."

They snuck out the back of the house, taking the boat out of the garage and using it as a bag, putting food, water, and two kitchen knives in it then putting it in the back seats.

Eliza then saw Mackenzie holding her parents car keys, "Kenzie, how did you get those?"

Mackenzie smirked, "I always take them when my parents party so that they don't drink and drive."

Eliza smiled, "Convenient!"

They jumped into the car's front seats and Mackenzie put the key in,

The car made a loud and obnoxious noise, attracting the crawlers

"What do we do?" Mackenzie asked with a tremor in her voice

Without a word Eliza ran them all over, "Put google maps on."

Mackenzie looked out their window in horror,

"You baby, here, give me your phone."

Eliza put Avonlea on the map and started the car, off they went

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

13 hours later they arrived in Avonlea but it didn't look as they expected, they expected Avonlea to look like Ottawa more or less but it looked more like Upper Canada Village than anything

As they walked in they felt something hit them lightly but nothing was there

Everyone seemed to be away

Just then they heard someone loudly yell "You may now kiss the bride!"

They ran towards the noise desperately and saw a tall and slightly muscular man with curly brown hair kissing a redhead who's bun seemed to be coming undone

Everyone cheered and clapped, they were all wearing clothes that seemed to be from way back, perhaps a themed wedding?

"Geez, what century is it?" Eliza asked sarcastically

"The 1800s, 19th century, of course!"

Mackenzie laughed

"And what on earth are you wearing?" The tall and unpleasant blonde asked with a giggle

"Pyjamas."

The blonde looked at them disapprovingly, "You're practically naked!" She whispered

Just then Eliza yelled, "They're coming, we need to build a wall to keep them out!"

Mackenzie had to hold in her vicious laughter

"Who are they?" the blonde asked

"Humans in Ottawa have been infected with a horrible disease that makes them turn into rotting carcasses that walk and can only think of eating brains, they infect you by biting you, we barely escaped!" Eliza said seriously

The blonde laughed, "I'm a Pye, Pyes don't fall for silly jokes."

"Then what are pie in the faces?" Mackenzie replied innocently

Josie's face turned red and her lip trembled, her fists were visibly scrunched up and her jaw was tense

Her face contorted into an unnatural smile, "Very funny, why don't you go and bother Gilbert now, he's a doctor."

"Which one is he?" Mackenzie asked lightly

"The one who just got married."

"Why are we in the 1800s?" Eliza asked Mackenzie in a hushed tone

"It's my dream come true!" Mackenzie smiled, marveling at the pulchritudinous town around her

"We have to tell someone, someone needs to help us get back!"

Just then seven crows flew above them

"Are you insane?" Mackenzie asked, surprised, "Not only is this place way better than modern day Ottawa but of we want any help whatsoever we can't tell them that we're time travelers, they'll think us mad!"

Eliza shook her head and dragged Mackenzie to the newly wed couple who seemed to be teasing each other

The redhead was the first one to notice the two girls, "Oh my, where did your clothes go?"

Mackenzie laughed, "It's a long story, may we talk to the doctor?"

"Gilbert Blythe." He responded

"There's a terrible disease in Ottawa, almost everyone got bitten, we barely escaped!" Eliza said seriously

Gilbert looked confused, "Do you know how it's transmitted?" he asked, leaning down, checking to see if the two inappropriately-dressed children could possibly be disease ridden

"Transmitted, wha-?" Eliza asked

"By getting bitten." Mackenzie interrupted

"Saliva possibly," Gilbert murmured to himself, "Did you two get bitten?"

"No!" Eliza said, almost offended

Gilbert took out his notepad, "I could do serious research about this and save many people's lives so could you two promise me that you're not kidding?"

Mackenzie looked at him straight in the eyes, "I solemnly affirm that the evidence to be given by me shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

The redheaded bride laughed

Gilbert looked back with a smirk, "This is my lovely wife, Anne." He said to the girls, Grabbing Anne by the waist

"I'm Eliza and this is Mackenzie."

"Well, this is an interesting wedding." Gilbert said with a smirk

Anne sighed, "I'm terribly sorry to end it this early but why don't you all talk at Green Gables, we still have Dora's old clothing there as well."

Mackenzie looked guilty, "I don't want to interrupt, you could stay for a little more."

Eliza interrupted, "We don't have time, they'll come! We need to destroy the bridge and build a wall."

Gilbert looked at Anne, "Let's go, Carrots."

Anne smiled at him, "Don't let the guests notice we leave, let them enjoy the rest of the party, Slateface."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anne slammed the door shut after everyone came in, "I'll get Dora's old clothes for now, do you have any with you?"

Mackenzie shook her head slowly

"You can wear Dora's for now and I'll make you some later."

"Can you tell me more about these infected humans?"

"They're very angry." Mackenzie said

"There are certain parts of the brain that when damaged can lead to aggression but if it's a disease, i don't think so." Gilbert replied while jotting some things down, "Rabies!"

"We call them Zombies." Eliza said

"Biting, saliva, anger, this sounds like a classic case of widespread rabies, there was a cure invented just a short while ago, tell me more."

"Their bodies are decaying." Mackenzie added

Gilbert shook his head while looking at his notes, "This doesn't fit anything."

"We need to build a wall!" Eliza cried

Mackenzie held in her laughter once again, barely keeping a straight face, "They're called zombies, they used to be dead but they're now alive again due to some sort of virus that controls their brains, they want to eat brains and spread the virus by their saliva. The only way to stop them is to kill them all or to discover some cure but for now we need to build a wall to stop them from coming in and taking over Avonlea."

Gilbert nodded, "The only problem is that nobody would want to build a wall until they see proof that these decaying corpses are real."

"If they find proof, it's too late." Mackenzie said seriously

"I'll help!" Anne said excitedly, coming back with their clothing

Gilbert smiled at his lovely wife, "I'm afraid that the four of us building a wall won't be enough, Dearest."

"Better than nothing, take these clothing, girls." Anne said as she handed the two girls clothing

The girls ran upstairs with Dora's old clothing, thanking Anne as they passed her

Anne smiled as the girls ran up and then made her way to the chair next to Gilbert, placing herself on his lap and giving him a swift kiss before speaking, "How do we know that they're telling the truth? They could just be strange kids trying to trick us into building a wall for amusement."

Gilbert looked at his feet, he opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden he heard a shrill screech from outside, they both rushed outside to see the Avonlea folks in a panic, rushing around to get to their homes, Marilla and Rachel Lynde ran inside faster than turtles on a lazy day and locked the door behind them

Anne looked outside again but saw no one

Almost no one

Josie Pye was on the floor with her stomach taken apart, surrounded by walking, rotting, corpses

Anne looked at Gilbert, panicked,

Gilbert was also worried yet still chuckled, "There's how I know."


	4. Zombie Cordial (Part 2)

One average black crow flew over Green Gables, being followed by one white crow

Anne jumped up in shock, heading to the kitchen, "Marilla, where is the biggest knife that we have?"

"Second bottom left drawer." Marilla replied, still shocked from the current events

"What for?" Mackenzie asked, the two girls coming down the staircase

Mackenzie's' borrowed dress was a mint colour with beautiful leg of mutton sleeves and a flowy skirt with white details at the bottom, there was a moss green ribbon tied around her waist and made into a bow at the back, her hair was mostly loose but had two french braids at each side of her head that were tied together and let into a normal ponytail at the end.

Eliza was in a pastel pink dress with flowers at the bottom and puff sleeves that would make eleven year old Anne jealous, she had a ribbon the colour of her dress but hers was tied in the shape of a flower, she had her hair put into a half up half down bun.

They both made their ways down the stairs, Mackenzie descending gracefully as she knew girls were supposed to do in the 1800s and Elizabeth running down, tossing her skirt up improperly

Mrs. Lyde gasped at the scandalous way that Eliza tossed up her skirts, she soon decided to be cordial as to make a good impression... at first

A window shattered in the back of the house letting Zombies eagerly crawl through, Anne grabbed the knife and ran upstairs just behind Mackenzie and Eliza, the rest following her up

Anne ran into her room, letting everybody else in, and then locked the door "We should barricade it." She said, looking at Gilbert

Gilbert nodded and pushed Anne's dresser in front of the door, "How do we get out, through the window?"

Anne looked out her window to see a group of zombies desperately trying to find another human, one being Josie Pye, still walking despite her stomach being gone, "That might not be the best idea."

Just then the zombies started banging on the door, "It's certain death in here." Gilbert said

"I have an idea." Eliza interjected

"What is it?" Gilbert asked in a desperate tone

"Someone climbs out the window and onto the roof, being loud and distracting the zombies below while the rest go around the house, we can yell 'Around' twice as a signal to come back

"I'll be the lure, I'm probably the loudest afterall." Anne suggested

"No!" Gilbert said louder than he wanted, "We just got married, I'm not losing you, Anne-girl!"

Anne grabbed Gilbert's hands and looked him in the eyes, "You won't because I'll do a great job as bait."

"That's what I'm afraid of, being too good of a bait and ending up one of them, you are very tempting."

Anne let go of his hands and walked to the window, "I must, Gilbert."

Gilbert looked at her with sad eyes, "Please, Anne, no."

Anne slid through the window and looked back in, "I love you, Gil." Before walking out more to the right,

"I love you too, Carrots." Gilbert replied faintly

Anne started making noise, the zombies fell for her trick right away and started trying to get to her, failing as expected,

Anne kept going to the right and the zombies were following her, the roof was getting smaller and smaller,

"Around, around!" Eliza yelled

However Anne masked that yell with another, a yell of her falling, she barely managed to hold on

The zombies were approaching, Anne tried to pull herself up but couldn't, she soon accepted her fate, Gilbert was right, "What a heroic way to die." She thought to herself

However her thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream, followed by more, less enthusiastic, screams

Anne turned her head to see Marilla out in the open, her face still straight and firm but her eyes yelled in fear

Anne crawled back onto the roof, "Marilla!" Anne tried to distract the zombies once again but it was too late as they'd already bitten her beloved mother

And yes, Anne considered Marilla her mother as she was family, genetics didn't and couldn't change how Anne felt about Marilla so why should she get a separate title? No, Marilla was her mother.

"I love you, Anne!" Marilla yelled as she ran away, knowing she was infected and better not spread the disease

"Marilla!" Anne yelled again, this time breaking down and sobbing

"Around, around!" Eliza yelled but Anne ignored her

About a minute later, Gilbert found his way up the roof and to the weeping beauty, without a word he lifted her up and carried her down bridal style, kissing her forehead first

Anne had stopped crying and was just staring off into the distance blankly, still being held by her new husband

Gilbert chuckled, "This is not what I expected we would be doing after we got married." He joked, trying to cheer Anne up but failing as she just stayed silent and didn't move

"What did you think that you would be doing?" Rachel Lynde asked with an eyebrow raised

Gilbert looked down at Anne and blushed, "Oh, nothing."

"How many zombies do you think there are in Avonlea?" Eliza asked

"I would say 20, more coming." Gilbert replied

"We can take them out, we still need to build a wall to stop the rest."

"Alright, a wall it is, meanwhile I'm going to take a sample of zombie skin, if I can get close enough, and test some things out." Gilbert added

Eliza was holding Anne's knife, "Let's dispose of these zombies and take Green Gables back."

"There's no point, with the hole in the window, we might as well go to the Blythe residence, It's the closest." Gilbert said

They travelled to the Blythe residence, managing to avoid most zombies yet running into one who Eliza peeled a bit of skin off of easily and then murdered

Gilbert managed to coax Anne into walking but she still didn't make a sound or change facial expressions the entire walk nor when they got inside

Gilbert locked and barricaded the door behind him, taking the skin from Eliza and placing it in his briefcase which he lazily left open near the table, he usually would have been careful to close it as to not mess with anything inside but Anne's behaviour was making him feel melancholy.

"Anne and I can sleep in my parent's room, Eliza and Mackenzie can share the couch, and Rachel Lynde may take my childhood bedroom." Gilbert said in a flat voice, "Anne, may we talk for a bit?"

Anne nodded with the same expression and Gilbert led her upstairs

"Are you alright, Anne-Girl?" Gilbert asked once they'd gotten upstairs, Gilbert sighed, "Of course not, your adoptive mother just turned into a zombie."

"Mother." Anne corrected, a single tear rolling down her otherwise blank face

"You can cry, Anne."

Anne put her head against Gilbert's chest but didn't cry, "I love you Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled, "I love you too, Carrots."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Gilbert yelled

Rachel Lynde opened the door, I would like to talk to Anne downstairs

Anne nodded and went downstairs with Rachel Lynde, Anne sat down at the main table and Rachel Lynde looked through the cupboards, finally pulling out a bottle and making her way back

"I find that some 'raspberry cordial' always helps when I'm feeling down." Rachel Lynde said while pouring them both a glass

Anne took the glass and then a sip, scrunching her face up a bit and then taking more

By the time Rachel had taken two sips, Anne had finished her glass, she went to pour more when all of a sudden she accidentally knocked over the bottle

The dark liquid spilled on the table and soon made its way to Gilbert's carelessly opened briefcase

The zombie skin morphed and turned into normal skin, Anne panicked, "Gilbert!" She yelled, "I broke your zombie!"

Gilbert came rushing down the stairs, he looked at his briefcase, shocked, seeing the now normal skin

Gilbert grinned, "What happened?"

"I spilt some 'raspberry cordial' on it."

Gilbert raised his brow, "And why were you drinking 'raspberry cordial'?"

Mrs. Lynde and Anne looked at eachother with guilty expressions, "Nothing that bothers you, Mr. Blythe." Mrs. Lynde replied

"Dr. Blythe." He corrected, "This is incredible, but how will we get the zombies to drink this 'cordial'?"

Anne shrugged but her nonchalance soon turned to excitement, "Does that mean that Marilla isn't dead?"

Gilbert nodded slightly, he didn't want to burst Anne's bubble of excitement and joy by telling her that it was possible that it wouldn't work

Anne jumped out of her chair, her eyes were a bright green and her cheeks were pushed far apart by her smiling mouth

She gave Gilbert a quick peck before squishing him to death

"This is not appropriate, you two must know that by now!" Rachel Lynde interjected but no avail, the hugging did not stop until they heard a banging at the door

When the door gave in, Anne without a thought threw the entire bottle of wine at the fleshy corpse

The three watched in amazement as the zombies fell to the ground and started shaking, almost vibrating, and soon turned into a human

A human with his arm taken off

Once the zombie turned back into a human, he looked very confused, "Where am I?" His high-pitched yet mature voice asked

He didn't look dead anymore, not even close, he was short and youthful, probably aging around 15 years of age, with butterscotch short hair that used to be straight, he was wearing a chartreuse T-shirt and jean-shorts that were torn all over

He looked at his arm, or what used to be his arm, in shock, "What the hell?"

Rachel Lynde fell to her knees and started praying, Anne and Gilbert just looking shocked

"What's your deal?" He said obnoxiously, walking out as if nothing had happened

"Get out more bottles, Mrs. Lynde." Anne said with a smile

"We should get Elizabeth and Mackenzie down." Gilbert suggested

"What a name, don't her parents know that Mackenzie is a last name?" Rachel said disapprovingly, shaking her head

Anne giggled, "I'll go fetch them, dearest." She said with a smile, kissing Gilbert on the cheek before running upstairs to retrieve the girls

The gang of five went out with the wine bottles, Anne making sure to remind the young girls to not drink it, to which Gilbert gave Anne a cheeky wink

They smashed zombies over the head for hours, healing many seemingly underdressed people along with a few Avonlea folks, including Josie Pye who yelled and fainted once she saw her stomach

Gilbert sighed and brought her into the Blythe residence to sew her up, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be

Josie winked at him and touched his biceps, "You're my hero, Gilbert."

Anne laughed, when Gilbert was done with Josie she flung herself at him and touched his biceps, "You're my hero, Gilbert." She mocked

Gilbert chuckled and kissed her

They went back out to finish off the zombies, they killed a little over 20 and it seemed to be over, but it couldn't be

"Where's Marilla?" Anne asked, visibly moping

"We'll find her." Gilbert reassured, kissing his lovely little wife on the head

After hours of searching for Marilla, Anne decided to go to Green Gables

There they found the one and only Marilla facing the faucet

Anne hit Marilla over the head with her last bottle

Marila turned on her heels to face Anne, shocked, "I know you missed me but it is rather unusual to show it by hitting me in the head."

Anne hugged Marilla tightly, "Why weren't you a zombie, Marilla?"

"I for the life of me don't know, I decided that since I was about to die, I should do something I liked, so I ate a pie and drank some black currant wine and I just never turned

Anne laughed and squeezed her tighter, "I love you, Marilla."

"How do we get home?" Eliza asked Mackenzie in a whisper

"Do we _have_ to? I'm ready to get rid of everything from 2028, my parents, my teachers, people I know, my parents again, why can't we stay?"

"You know we cant, we have obligations in 2028, families, friends."

"I'm staying." Mackenzie said firmly

"I'm going." Eliza countered

"But remember our vow? "Whither thou goest-"

"I will go." Eliza finished "We have to choose one."

Mackenzie pouted, "Oh please, can we stay?"

"Fine, I didn't study for that math test on Monday anyways."

Mackenzie jumped up in glee, "Thank you!"

"What's all this fuss about?" Anne asked

"Can we stay at Green Gables?" Mackenzie asked

"With me?" Marilla and Rachel Lynde asked in perfect synchronicity, all their years of friendship helped with that,

Eliza and Mackenzie nodded

After a few minutes of hushed whispering Marilla smiled faintly at them, "Yes."

The girls cheered and hugged Marilla

And all of Avonlea lived happily ever after

Except for Josie and her nasty scar, of course

 **I'm sorry if the alcohol scene was inaccurate, I'm underage and have never drank alcohol and don't know how much it takes to get drunk but my older sister who has... expertise... in that area said that Anne probably wouldn't be drunk after a glass so I _think_ I'm fine.**


	5. Unfortunate Carrots

Billy strode down the forest, he was staring at nothing and thinking about past events when he noticed a flash of red walking past him

Her head was tiredly resting on a certain hazel-eyed boy's shoulder shoulders and she was lightly talking about… he couldn't quite hear what she was talking about

He furrowed his brows at Anne, why was she so obviously attracted to this unserious, teasing, man-child when he, Billy, was so much of a better option?

Wealthier, handsomer, smarter, kinder, and much more humble, yet Anne didn't seem to like him!

So what if he had called her names and been a genuine arse in class, never apologizing, that didn't really matter!

"Carrots!" He heard Gilbert say teasingly, yanking her hair

That was unfair, whenever he called Anne Fido, she would completely freak out, but whenever Gilbert called her Carrots she would laughed and shamelessly flirt back, double standards!

She would be lucky to have him as her husband!

Maybe she just didn't like Fido, even though it was a much better nickname than Carrots, "If I called her Carrots, she would flirt with me and forget about Gilbert." He thought to himself

After a moment of thought, Billy decided that it was indeed a good idea and ran up to the three, "Hello, Carrots!" He said with a wink

Anne spun around faster than expected, her fists were clenched, her auburn eyebrows furrowed, and her face almost as red as her hair, "What was that?" She asked, trying to keep her composure but utterly failing

Gilbert and Diana both knew it was too late for Billy, he was doomed, but Gilbert still tried to help him out, or rather help Anne out, by holding her shoulders in an effort to calm her

Gilbert's trick worked but not enough, Anne didn't hit him or hurt him at all which was a great step up but certainly did not remain calm

"Carrots, I called you Carrots." Billy laughed

"How dare you?" She cried, marching closer to the arrogant blonde, "What makes you think that you could call me such nasty and hateful names?"

"Anne." Gilbert said calmly, stepping closer to her, "Calm down."

Anne spun around once again, this time to face Gilbert, and crossed her arms, "Why would I do that?"

Gilbert smiled at her, "He's not worth your energy."

"But-" Anne attempted to whine but was cut off by Gilbert, "I'll talk to him."

Gilbert stepped in front of Anne, who backed away slightly, and looked Billy straight in the eyes, "Don't you dare talk to Anne in such a rude way, or even better, don't talk to her." He said quietly yet fiercely

Anne stared at them, slightly confused at how protective Gilbert was being, "What a true friend he was." She said in her head, but secretly, she was thinking about how prince-like and heroic he was being

Gilbert walked back to Anne, "Energy restored, Carrots?"

Anne giggled, "Yes, Gil."

"But Anne, he just called you Carrots!"

Anne looked up at Gilbert with a teasing smirk, "I suppose he did.

They walked along leaving Billy behind with nothing but a bragging wink from Gilbert, he would just have to try again another time.


	6. Taken Tome

**I'm so sorry, this chapter took longer than I meant for it to!**

 **This one takes place in book 2.**

Josie was sick and tired of everybody constantly blabbering about how Anne was so smart.

"Anne is extremely smart and probably our best student!"

"Anne is an incredible writer, brilliant!"

"Josie Pye, you should try and improve yourself, just like Anne!"

"Anne is an absolute genius"

Josie rolled her eyes stubbornly at her very own thoughts, Anne was just a disgusting, poor, ugly, no-good, orphan, why didn't anyone see that?

Josie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, after a little bit of brainstorming she slammed her hand down on the mattress with a grin, "I know." She whispered to herself, "I'll publish a book, a brilliant book, a book above all others, and show everybody that I can write much better than that cherry-headed ragamuffin ever could."

"One thing," a deep voice said behind her, Josie spun around to see her father judgmentally staring at her, "You can't write, you never truly could, but that doesn't matter, what does matter is training to be a good little housewife, trying to be smart will scare away possible husbands."

Josie giggled, "I'm not a complete dunce, Father, of course I'll get married! I'm just going to make some extra money and bring pride and praise to our family." She then smiled wider than should be possible, "And end the parade of loyal admirers following Anne around." She added in her head

Mr. Pye shook his head disapprovingly, "You will never be able to write even ten words well enough to get published."

"Yes, Father, I will, just invite Theodore Pye in a week and let him judge for himself, you'll see how much I've improved, Father." Josie replied with a little more than a hint of desperation

"I suppose that would be alright, Josie," He said slowly, "But only if Theodore agrees, he doesn't have all the time in the world to waste, after all." He quickly added

Josie nodded with a smile, silently telling her father that it was time for him to leave, which he did with a light slam.

"I don't need to write," Josie said, shaking her head, "I just need to take, no, borrow, a piece."

Josie had made a plan that she would follow through the next day, Saturday.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anne woke up to a knock on her door, she quickly changed and ran over to opened it only to be met with a pair of sinister blue eyes and prim blonde curls, "Hello, Josie, why are you here at such an early time of day?" Anne asked, trying to maintain a kind and proper tone

Josie smiled, "Just to talk, I know you love to do that."

Anne's cheeks went up along with her lips, mimicking a smile, "Did you have breakfast today, Josie? It's so very early, I assume you came here with an empty stomach, I could make you something."

Josie took a few steps inside, taking her boots off and closing the door behind her, "Just some tea, and I'm not feeling the best so I'll sit on your bed instead of the couch if that's alright."

Anne slowly nodded and the confusion was very apparent in her face, "Yes, I'll be right up, Josie."

Josie walked up the stairs, running once she was nearer, "Quick, Josie, she'll be right up!" She said to herself

Josie ran straight to Anne's papers on the desk, she looked around but couldn't find any good literature, "Enjoying my poems?" Anne asked from behind, making Josie turn around in shock

"Very much so, we could go downstairs now, I suddenly feel much better."

Anne raised her brow and turned around with the hot tea still in her hanc, Josie followed behind

There was a knock on the door, Josie saw this as her chance and tripped Anne, making her fall down the stairs, spilling the hot tea all over herself and breaking a cup

"Oh, well I suppose I should get that, Anne!" Josie said with a smile, rushing over to the door and opening it to Gilbert holding a paper

"Hello, Josie, this is uh for Anne, I asked to read it." Gilbert said, awkwardly trying to look over Josie's shoulders

"Anne is just inside."

"Ow." Anne lightly grunted

"Is Anne alright?" Gilbert asked

"Yes, perfect, I'll get this to her, don't worry." Josie said before slamming the door on his face

"Who was it?" Anne asked, getting up slowly

"Oh, just Gilbert asking if he could come in but I obviously told him that we were having a conversation right now."

Anne looked a little glum, "Oh, alright, what did you want to talk about."

Josie sat up, "I forgot, I think I'll just go back home."

Anne raised her brow, "Goodbye, Josie Pye."

Josie smiled and went out the door, she looked down at the paper in her hands, "Perfect."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

A few weeks later Anne and Gilbert were walking past a little bookshop that Anne went to whenever she was in the area, he had been accompanying her to buy flour and was about to accompany her home when Anne spotted a familiar blonde signing books

Without a word Anne walked into the bookstore and picked up Josie's book,

Anne looked at Gilbert angrily, "And I thought you actually wanted to read my book but it turns out you were just doing Josie's bidding."

"Anne-" Gilbert was interrupted

"O, where is loyalty? If it be banished from the frosty head, Where shall it find a harbor in the earth?" Anne quoted dramatically

Gilbert smiled, "Anne, I gave it to her to give to you, she must have given it to the publisher instead."

Anne shook her head, "You dunce." She smiled

He winked at her and got in line, Anne followed

Once it was her turn Anne smiled at Josie, "Great book, I love it."

Josie nervously smiled, "Yes, I've gotten better."

"Why don't you read a little bit?" Anne said loudly so that everyone could here

People were cheering Joise on, "Yes, please!"

"I think, perhaps, Anne should give it a try." Josie nervously replied

"No, you're the author of the book after all, I insist."

Josie read a poetry entry shakily, messing up on long words like pulchritudinous.

At the end everyone applauded, "I loved how you purposely messed up on some words in order to seem like the average reader." A dram wench from the back had squealed enthusiastically

"Marry me and have my children!" A young sir yelled from behind

"We need a second book." A man from behind her with dirty-blonde curls, dimples, and charming blue eyes said calmly, "Everyone loves it, Josie, I never thought you so brilliant."

Josie smiled, "Thank you, Andrew, I'll get right on it."

Josie walked out, yanking Anne by the arm therefore making Gilbert follow

Once they were outside, Josie spoke, "I need you to write a part two, we can be a team!"

Anne raised her brow "What would our roles in the team be?"

"You write and edit and I publish it and take the credit." Josie replied simply

Gilbert furrowed his brows, "And why would Anne agree to that Josie?"

"I agree." Anne cut in, "I'll write a second part."

Gilbert interrupted them, "Anne, have you gone mad?"

Anne lightly touched his shoulder and dragged her hand down his arm as a way to calm him, "Trust me, Gil."

Gilbert lightly smiled at her

As Anne and Gilbert walked home Gilbert spoke, "What's your plan, Anne?"

Anne smiled and whispered into his ear, her lips sometimes touching it delicately making his body tingle

Gilbert smiled, "That's clever Anne, just like you."

Anne smiled, "Thank you, Gil!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Anne sat up late writing the second part, once she finished she smiled at herself, "This it truly the most horrendous piece of literature ever created, it has everything! There were incorrect your/you'res, wrong they're/there/theirs, absolutely no plot, spelling mistakes, out of character scenes, deaths without cause, and more!"

The next day Anne gave her short book to Josie, it was barely 500 words, and Josie took it to Andrew Pye.

"This is atrocious!" Andrew yelled, smacking the pages down

"Thank you, I think I've gotten better." Josie said, flipping her hair

"That's a bad thing, Josie, you've gotten much worse!"

Josie frowned, "Let me try one more time, I'll have it by tomorrow!"

"Alright," Andrew shook his head "Tomorrow."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The next day Josie walked back in confidently with another paper, Anne had promised her it was better this time

Andrew threw it in the garbage right after he read it, "Why would you write such heinous things about my daughter?"

Josie didn't know that Anne had written a book that was purely false gossip about Cecelia Pye, Andrew's daughter

Josie gasped, "I didn't!"

Andrew frowned, "I am telling your father."

"No!" Josie yelled, "Wait, I didn't write that or the first book, a nasty raggamuffin named Anne Shirley did, I'll get her and you can talk to her instead!"

Andrew nodded, "You do realise that I have to change the credits now and make it known that Anne Shirley really wrote it?"

Josie nodded frantically, "Yes, sir, I'll get her right now!"

A few minutes later Anne walked in with a bright smile, "Hello, Mr. Pye."

Mr. Pye was shocked at how she looked, her coppery locks especially, "Your hair is red."

Anne nodded and sat down, "Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"You wrote such nasty things about my daughter, Anne Shirley, why?"

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert," she corrected, "I didn't mean any of it, I was trying to get Josie Pye to admit she stole my story to you."

Andrew smiled, "That's very clever, Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert."

"Thank you, sir," she said, smiling back, "I came prepared with the actual second part of the book."

Andrew read over it, smiling from ear to ear, "This is marvelous, Anne, I'll get this published and make sure everyone knows that you wrote the first one as well and this isn't a mere work of fiction by a fan, fanfiction."

Anne nodded with a huge grin, "Thank you sir!" And walked out

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Gilbert was the first to congratulate Anne, second being Diana and third Marilla, but soon the entire town and Avonlea was congratulating her

Josie's father was extremely disappointed and embarrassed, he locked her in her room for two weeks as a punishment

And they all, with the exception of Josie Pye, lived happily ever after!


	7. Practice Kissing

**This may be a little strange but I had a dream that actually made sense and I was not going to waste it by not writing it out so voila! Enjoy!**

Anne and Gilbert were taking a slow walk down Lovers Lane, slowly getting off track and curving into the secluded forest, Anne had just finished reading a small part of a play out to Gilbert.

She slammed the pages to her chest dramatically, her eyes shut lightly and her cheeks slightly spread, "Isn't he so romantical, Gil, doesn't kissing sound so romantical?"

Gilberts face felt as if it were burning, it was as red as Anne's hair and had a small grin he was trying to hide placed perfectly on it. All Anne had to do was look at him with her stormy grey eyes that held so much passion and hope in them, every now and then turning a lovely shade of green as if her they were blushing, to make his heart beat uncontrollably. He could hide that well enough but when Anne said things like romantical and kissing, he couldn't help but blush and imagine her saying and doing things like that to him.

Anne was blushing furiously as well and had her head down, "I'm just scared that somehow I'll mess it up."

"Mess it up?" Gilbert asked, obviously shocked, "I don't think you could."

Anne's head popped up, "Of course you could! Oh, Gilbert, you have to teach me, there should be a textbook!"

Gilbert raised his brow, "Teach you? How could I with no experience?"

"No experience? Gilbert Blythe has never kissed anyone?"

"Neither have you, Anne."

"Yes but you're often considered the most handsome gent in avonlea." She blushed

"Most handsome, huh?" He said, winking

"I wish there was a practice for kissing like there are for entry exams."

"Well, we practice entry exams by doing practice entry exams, we practice by repetition."

Anne raised her auburn brow, "What are you suggesting?"

"Oh well I don't know, I don't think you'd want to, Anne."

Anne crossed her arms, "Tell me."

There was pause

"I was thinking we could practice… on each other." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck

Anne reddened and looked at her feet, after a few seconds she looked up and nodded

Gilbert raised a brow, "Was that a nod?"

Anne nodded more obviously this time, her face still as red as an pepper

Gilbert was shocked, he didn't think she would agree, he was expecting an angry outburst and a dash to her "secret" hideout followed by a long talk and eventually making up with each other, he didn't mind this outcome, though

Anne looked around and grabbed Gilbert's wrist, tugging him further into the forest nervously, "What do I do?"

Gilbert placed his arms around her waist and with a quick tug pulled her tightly against him, "What do they do in your books?"

Anne blushed even harder, "Well, the lady usually run her hands through the gent's hair and touches his cheek or places her arms around his neck, what should I do, Gil?"

Gilbert reddened, how was he supposed to choose between two equally wonderful options?

"You choose, surprise me." He decided

Anne looked into his sweet hazel eyes and put one slender, ivory, hand gripping his neck, the other wandering through the field of brown curls atop his head, Gilbert's poor face turned even redder as Anne's hand traveled down, touching and lightly caressing his cheek before dragging it down to his neck. She then moved both of her hands down his back, her arms now around his neck

Gilbert leaned in and slightly smirked, "You did both."

Anne smiled, never letting go of his gaze, "It was okay?"

Gilbert smiled back dreamily, "Wonderful." He then realised what he had just said, "I-I-I mean-"

Gilbert was cut off by a delicious taste and a warm feeling on his lips along with a slight tingly feeling all over his body

Gilbert was relishing in the taste of Anne when all of a sudden his lips were warm no more and he could no longer taste his new favourite flavour

There was a pause before Anne spoke, "Was that alright, Gil?"

Gilbert's eyes were still shut, "Heavenly."

Anne blushed and slapped him on the arm, prompting him to open his eyes, "Gil, you tease!"

Gilbert shook his head and grabbed her arm, "I think it's time we head home, Anne-girl."

Anne raised her brow, "Anne-girl?"

Gilbert laughed, "I call you Carrots too much, I felt the need to switch it up."

Anne giggled, "Alright, Gilly-Boy." She teased

Gilbert lightly tugged on her arm, "Lets go, I wouldn't want Marilla to get mad at you for being home after sunset."

Anne nodded, "You're right, lets go."

Anne squeezed Gilbert's hand tightly and smiled at him before they walked to Anne's house

They stopped at the doorway, "Thank you, Gil, I'm not nervous anymore, it actually felt rather… nice." Anne admitted with what must have been her hundredth blush that day

Gilbert caressed her cheek, "Goodnight Carrots."

Anne smiled, touching his hand, "Goodnight, Gil."

They looked at each other for a while until a they heard a plate smash in the kitchen, Anne nervously jumped away and opened the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, as always?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that he left, stopping at the gate to look at Anne walk in before finally heading home

Anne lightly touched her cheek where Gilbert's hand had been and walked upstairs happily

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rachel Lynde was gasping as if Anne had walked in with thirty lovers

"Can you believe it, Marilla? Anne was clearly doing something with that boy, Gilbert Blythe!"

Marilla laughed and shook her head, "So be it, I'm going to bed early today."

Rachel pouted, "But Marilla, I have so much to say!"

Marilla laughed, "Tomorrow, then."


	8. The Naming of Averil

**I am so sorry I took so long to update, I was really busy and I still am but I am also trying so just sorry!**

 **Also, in book two of AOGG Anne writes a book and the main character is named Averil.**

Anne had never been one to stay quiet, despite all the angry attempts people had made to change that. Sometimes the ladies of the orphanage would say preposterous things just to make Anne quiet as they found that no matter how hard they tried, they could not whip the words out of her!

Once while walking past the well in Anne's outdoor minutes Anne decided to ask Ms. Tidler what the well's name was, much to her confusion, Anne persisted, "Everything must have a name! Without a name you would feel less important, just another human coming my way, but with one you're special, oh look, Anne is coming!"

Ms. Tidler was an old lady with a worn-out face, hair the colour of peppercorn tied up in an elegant bun, everything about Ms. Tidler was elegant other than her face and personality. Her dress was currant red with delicate golden lace around her neck and chest with the most puffy sleeves Anne had ever seen, it was quite obvious that she would rather spend her money on fancy dresses than food for the orphans, or as she would call them, "The unworthy of parents". Ms. Tidler had an awful tendency to not care about the kids but then again, so did every other adult in the orphanage.

Ms. Tidler rolled her eyes and blandly said "Waterella the Well"

Anne jumped with joy-quite literally and gave the dirty stones of the well a loving kiss on what she had imagined to be Waterella's cheek, afterall, Ms. Tidler must know Waterella's name after working here for so long.

By the time Anne looked up Ms. Tidler had already gone, most probably looking for quiet, but Anne didn't mind, she was very well off sitting with her new friend.

Just then a pack of older girls came, sadly, a pack that Anne knew all too well

The Mackenzie septuplets, their father abandoned them after their mother died giving birth to them. Rumour has it they killed their eldest brother for making fun of them once and that's truly why they got abandoned, true or false, they were scary to an almost five year old. Each of them were tall and of average weight, which was quite rare in the orphanage, with long almost white hair and electric blue eyes, a complexion so clear that it naturally mocked Anne's billions of freckles.

Anne looked up, her giant grey eyes wide and her thin pink lips in a frown, "What do you need?"

The first one, Charlotte, whined in a strong british accent, "I am parched! Get me water from that well you are sitting so fondly with!"

Anne shook her tiny head stubbornly, "I refuse!"

The fifth one, Edith, gave the redheaded toddler a swift kick in her slim leg causing a cry of pain, "You'll be in big trouble if you don't get it!"

Anne crossed her legs and arms and shook her carroty head once again, "No!"

"Fine then," smiled Isabelle, the third one, "We'll be right back."

Isabelle limped over to Ms. Tidler and started crying, "That vicious redhead over there kicked me in my knee and now I cannot seem to walk properly!"

Ms. Tidler shook her head and sighed, "Those redheads are truly demons, but so are all children, I'll take care of it."

Ms. Tidler angrily walked over to Anne, "How dare you be so violent, you nasty, parentless, dunce! You will be punished!"

Anne looked up with an adorable pout, "I didn't hit her!"

Five more sisters chirped in, saying that Anne did indeed hit Isabelle, the last one, Averil, staying quiet

"It is settled!" Ms. Tidler yelled, "I will be punishing Anne this instant!"

Anne had tremendous pools of fear in her eyes and could only kick and scream hopelessly as she was picked up by Ms. Tidler and placed into the bucket used for getting water from the well and finally lowered down into the darkness inside Waterella.

Anne yelled out but nobody would answer, soon everybody had gone inside and Anne was left in the well, nearly touching the water.

How long would she be forced to stay in there? Why did she not have food? Was she destined to perish in a well? How unromantical!

Anne looked at the rope that the bucket was tied to, she could climb up-but no, she would get in twice trouble.

She sighed, "Whatever shall I do, Waterella? Die here?"

Waterella chose to stay silent

"You're most probably just as confused as I am, that's fine my friend, at least I have company down here."

Waterella stayed silent once again, she was not chatty, but that was alright because Anne could talk enough for the both of them.

"I feel your pity, Waterella, do not pity me. It is the ones who put me down here that you should pity, the ones without a big enough heart to care about a three year old."

Waterella gave Anne a smile

Anne smiled back, "But I do despise them, I know I should forgive them like a good christian but I don't want to! They are so awful to me and I try to be my best, I hate them! Yes, I do know that hate is a strong word, but it is also an accurate one! Hate hate hate!"

"Yes, I do know that I was talking to Ms. Tidler but the was before she put me in this well, this is my last straw and I intend to snap it! Yes, I do know that's not the saying, Waterella, have some imagination, stop looking so grey!"

Anne had gone the rest of the day without food, drinking water from the well every now and then. The first nighttime had passed and it was the second one's turn now, Anne's stomach had not stopped grumbling, water would not fulfill her need for food.

Just then Anne spotted a lovely apple, scintillating in the moonlight, hanging off of a branch just above Waterella. Does it count as escaping if I go back in afterwards? Anne climbed the thin rope, determined to get the crispy crimson apple, and climbed and climbed and climbed. Anne could almost taste the apple when SPLASH she lost her grip and fell into the water below.

Anne flailed helplessly, she couldn't swim, and just barely managed to put herself back into the cold metal bucket, shivering.

"Don't be so loud!" She heard a soft voice say. Suddenly Anne felt herself being lifted with the bucket, was she free?

Her bucket was placed on the edge of the fountain and Anne slowly peered out.

Anne gasped and shot back in when she realised that it was one of the seven twins that had pulled her up, "Mercy! What fun can you possibly get from hurting a skinny nearly-five year old? Surely there are bigger competitors that you could hurt, why me? Mercy, mercy!"

A hand was then placed firmly on Anne's mouth, "Be quiet, won't you? I'm helping you!"

Anne looked up with a terribly confused look painted on her poor little face, "Who are you?"

"Averil" she said simply, "Here's half of my bread from breakfast and lunch making one whole meal, It's not much but I promise that you won't die of hunger, I shall deliver one to you every day until they let you free."

Anne smiled and accepted the bread, not waiting to finish the first slice but being stopped before eating the second, "Save that for breakfast." Averil said

"Why are you being so kind?"

"I feel sympathy for you and am truly sorry for what my sisters have done, I hope that this will make it alright, I am asking for your forgiveness."

"I forgive you!" Anne smiled

Averil smiled back, "Now I must lower you again as to not be caught, I promise you that I will be back."

"Wait!" Anne cried, "Why don't you just tell everybody that I did not hit your sisters and let me free?"

Averil shook her head solemnly, "Nobody would take my word for it, now I must put you back-oh you're shivering! Here, take my shawl, I won't let you freeze!"

Averil kept to her promise, she came to the well every night for a week until Anne was set free with half of her food every time

Anne and Averil became friends, much o the other six sisters chagrin, and stayed that way until Averil was taken in, without her sisters, to a lovely family in Nova Scotia.

Anne snapped out of her memory with a delighted sigh, she looked around Green Gables, happy to not be in such a terrible place as the orphanage.

She looked back at the story she was working on, "Yes, Averil is the perfect name."


	9. Raccoons

Hi! I'm baaaaaack and alive! I'm really sorry; I haven't written in so long, but I've just been really busy with stuff. This is very short but I thought it was better left that way, enjoy!

The forest was scintillating that morning, all the space between the trees had lit up and all the leaves were a bright, almost chartreuse, colour due to the light behind them.

Animals were energetic and playful that day, Gilbert had noticed, there were more chirps and animal-sounds than usual.

Gilbert admired the flowers next to him, they were perfect gifts for a special person. So pure and pastel, so small and elegant, each petal shaped as a heart. He shook his head and kept on walking home.

There was a loud rustling in the bushes next to Gilbert, more animals looking for something to do, he assumed.

Gilbert's shoes splashed in the mud, he didn't quite mind, they were brown already. He then thought of the recent spelling bee, he didn't mind Anne winning but he could tell that Josie Pye was getting irritated that she was, and that would lead to some trouble.

Gilbert looked up at the pulchritudinous trees just as a pack of raccoons looked up at him, such a pretty colour.

He looked at the trees just once more and continued walking.

He then noticed the clouds in the sky and smiled to himself, "Like the stars of the day" he had once heard Anne say. He then heard a walking noise behind him, he turned around and saw a pack of raccoons, how incredibly adorable.

He kept walking and so did the raccoons, he this time admired the rosy colour of the apples, he stopped to pick one when he felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down and saw two raccoons trying to pull them down, he smirked and shook them off.

He tried to walk again but found himself unable to as this time, three raccoons were pulling down his left leg and two his right. He shook them off again and kept walking.

Strolling turned to walking, walking turned to speed-walking, speed-walking turned to jogging, and jogging turned to running.

The raccoons were rapidly following.

Gilbert made a few sharp turns in hopes of losing them but to no avail, they kept chasing, he finally found a little closed part of the forest that the raccoons couldn't seem to find and stopped to take a breath.

Gilbert's breaths were heavy and shallow, he wiped his forehead and sat down on a rock.

Just then a raccoon jumped on Gilbert's face, he struggled to take it off but meanwhile two took off the buckles holding up his overalls and the last two pulled them off, "Hey!" Gilbert had shouted, but the raccoons still ran off with his pants.

Gilbert ran after them swiftly, they ran and ran and ran until Gilbert heard people coming and talking, he ducked behind some trees and watched to see when they would leave.

Gilbert's favourite redhead walked by with her favourite raven-head, "Josie kept giving me dirty looks the entire time and said 'At least boys like me, I'm going to get married and have kids and you're going to be an old maid your entire life, Ann!' I could feel her absence of the 'E', Diana, she was calling me Ann!"

Diana giggled, "Well, I certainly don't believe the first part is true."

Anne crossed her arms and stopped walking,

"No, keep walking!" Gilbert thought to himself.

"Why are you laughing? Do you not believe what you just said?"

Diana straightened herself out and spoke seriously, "No, I truly don't believe a word Josie said! I just- How does one say your name without an e, how can you hear that?"

Anne shrugged and kept walking, "You can just hear it."

The conversation faded out and Gilbert kept walking home once they were out of sight, it wasn't possible to catch his pants now.

Gilbert tiptoed around the forest and eventually made his way home, without being seen.

He opened the door and was met with his mother's face, staring down at him.

"Gilbert John Blythe," she yelled slowly, "Why are not wearing pants?"

Gilbert rubbed his neck, "I was chased by raccoons and they stole my pants!"

Ms. Blythe raised her brow, "Raccoons came and followed you and thought together to unbuckle and steal your pants?"

Gilbert nodded, "Honest, Ma, I promise!"

She shook her head, "I'm not that gullible, Gilbert, tell me the truth."

Gilbert groaned, "I am, Ma! Why won't you believe me?"

She shook her head, "Who have you been talking to these days, who are your friends?"

"Charlie Sloane, mostly."

Ms. Blythe shook her head, "I don't know if he's been the best influence on you, Gilbert, you don't seem to be playing the best games with him."

"It's not a game, raccoons stole my pants, they did!"

She shook her head and sighed, "You have more pants, it's no big deal."

Gilbert nodded, "May I go to my room now?"

Ms. Blythe nodded slowly, unsure of why he didn't want to go outside, "Be back down for dinner."

Gilbert nodded back and walked upstairs, he pulled out his schoolbook and started reading.

Raccoons then waved at him from the window, the middle one had a smirk telling Gilbert this wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

Gilbert gulped, he was going to run out of pants.


End file.
